I Love You, Kyungsoo Hyung!
by MIREUUU
Summary: Akibat ulah keluarganya, mau tidak mau Jongin harus mempunyai pacar dalam 3 hari. Lalu bagaimana perjuangan Jongin bersama 10 babu—ralat—-pelayan pribadinya dalam mendapatkan hari Kyungsoo sang pujaan hati? KaiSoo


**I Love You, Kyungsoo Hyung!**

**Author : Mir**

**Main Cast : Jongin & Kyungsoo EXO**

**Support Cast :**

**- All of member EXO**

**- Chunji & Ljoe Teen Top [93 lines]**

**- Ilhoon BTOB [94 line]**

**Warning : typo, gaje, absurd, garing asli**

**.**

**Happy reading! Don't forget to review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

**Ceklek!**

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Jongin~ Sudah saatnya tuan muda pergi ke hari pertama di SMA baru~" kata seorang namja berpipi chubby dengan _name tag_ Kim Min Seok. Membangunkan Jongin di pagi hari sudah menjadi tugas sehari-harinya.

"Argh… Aku masih mengantuk Minseok hyung…" Jongin menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aigoo tuan muda, nanti sarapan yang dibikinan Yixing menjadi dingin…"

"Kan bisa dipanaskan lagi." Balas Jongin pada salah satu pelayan pribadinya itu. Minseok menghelakan napas panjang.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja manis dengan senyuman sumringah. "Minseok hyung, apa tuan muda Jongin sudah bangun?"

Minseok menggeleng lemah. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Luhan."

Luhan menoleh kekasur dan menemukan tuan mudanya masih terlelap di atas kasur.

"Kita harus menggunakan cara yang seperti biasa." Kata Luhan sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Lagi?" sahut Minseok. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka menjadi pelayan pribadi Jongin dan hal sepele seperti ini bisa dengan mudah mereka tangani.

"Satu… Dua… Tiga! SAATNYA MANDI TUAN MUDA KIM JONG IN!" teriak kedua namja yang tingginya hampir sama sambil menarik kaki kanan dan kiri Jongin sehingga dengan sukses namja berkulit tan itu jatuh ke bawah kasur. Setelah melakukan itu dengan watados Minseok dan Luhan kabur sambil tertawa bahagia.

Perempatan siku-sikut bertenggeri di dahi Jongin.

"YAAAA! MINSEOK HYUNG DAN LUHAN HYUUUUNG!"

.

.

.

"Ada apalagi dengan bocah itu?" tanya seorang namja dengan wajah yang tidak jauh beda dengan Jongin. Namja itu akrab di sapa Taemin, hyung dari Jongin. Jika dilihat sekilas mereka terlihat kembar, tetapi perbedaan warna kulit yang begitu kontras membuat mereka mudah untuk di bedakan *Mir digebukin Kai*.

"Seperti biasa, tuan muda Taemin." Sahut Joonmyeon, salah satu pengawal pribadi Jongin juga. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang mempunyai 10 pelayan pribadi, Taemin malah tidak mempunyainya satupun. Sifatnya yang dewasa dan mandiri membuat orangtua mereka membiarkan Taemin bebas.

Taemin menyesap teh hangat yang tersedia di depannya. "Seperti biasa, teh buatanmu sangat enak Yixing hyung. Joonmyeon hyung tidak salah memilih pasangan." Goda Taemin pada Yixing yang baru saja muncul dari dapur. Baik Yixing maupun Joonmyeon—yang masih setia berdiri di samping Taemin—menjadi salting. Karena mereka berdua seumuran dan sangat dekat, Taemin senang sekali menggoda kedua orang itu.

"Tuan muda Taemin, mobil sudah siap." Kata Chanyeol—pelayan pribadi Jongin juga—dengan suara baritonenya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Chanyeol, aku bisa naik bus ke sekolah. Kalian urusi saja Jongin, jangan sampai ia terlambat di hari pertama sekolahnya." Kata Taemin sambil beranjak dan menyandang ranselnya sebelah tangan.

Chanyeol menunduk paham dan mempersilahkan Taemin lewat untuk keluar dari rumah. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang namja dengan eyeliner yang membuat ia semakin manis sambil memegang kemoceng. Sepertinya tidak perlu di jelaskan lagi kalau ia termasuk pengawal pribadi Jongin juga.

"Tuan muda Taemin dewasa sekali… beruntung sekali Minho hyung mempunyai pasangan seperti dia…" kata namja itu sambil memeluk kemocengnya.

Chanyeol menatap namja eyeliner itu tidak suka. Ia merebut kemocengnya dan memukul kepala namja eyeliner yang tingginya tidak seberapa. "Dasar tukang khayal! Kembali ke pekerjaanmu sana Baekhyun!"

Namja yang dipanggil Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia merampas kemoceng itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Oops, ada yang cemburu rupanya.

.

.

"Selamat jalan tuan muda Jongin! _Are you ready for _masuk SMA?!" tanya Jongdae dengan bahasa inggris keselip Indonesia seraya mengantar Jongin sampai ke limousine. Tak lupa Jongdae membuka pintu belakang limousine untuk Jongin masuki.

"Sangat siap Jongdae hyung! Ayo kita berangkat Yifan hyung!" seru Jongin menyebut nama supirnya yang sudah menunggu di tempat kemudi.

"Dengan senang hati, tuan muda Jongin." Balas Yifan sopan. Setelah itu limousine pun melaju diantar dengan lambaian Jongdae.

.

.

.

"KYAAAA! ITU TUAN BESAR KIM JONG IN! ANAK DARI PEMILIK PERUSAHAAN TERBESAR DI KOREA SELATAN!"

"Dia sangat tampan dan mempesona… Aku beruntung masuk ke sekolah ini!"

"JONGIN-AH! NOONA DISINIIII!"

Begitu Jongin turun dari limousine langsung disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan yeoja dan tatapan iri para namja.

"Apa tuan muda ingin saya menyingkirkan para 'sayuran' itu?" tanya Yifan, mengumpamakan yeoja-yeoja yang berisik itu sebagai sayuran yang di orbal.

"Tidak perlu Yifan hyung, aku bisa menanganinya sendiri." Jawab Jongin.

"Baiklah kalau ada apa-apa tolong langsung hubungi saya. Selamat bersenang-senang tuan."

Limousine pun melaju meninggalkan Jongin yang langsung diserbu para yeoja.

"Jongin-ah! Menikahlah dengan ku!"

"Ani, lebih baik dengan ku saja! Ibuku sangat menyukai kulit yang eksotis seperti Jongin!"

"Jangan dengarkan yeoja-yeoja labil itu Jongin, menikah dengan noona saja!"

Semakin lama kerumunan itu semakin menyerbu sehingga Jongin hampir terjungkal kebelakang jika saja tidak ditahan oleh seorang namja dibelakangnya. Yeoja-yeoja itu terdiam melihat sang pangeran hampir terjatuh karena ulah mereka.

"Tolong berikan dia jalan untuk masuk ke sekolah. Dia sama dengan yang lain, jadi jangan berlaku berlebihan seperti itu kepadanya." Ucap namja yang telah menolong Jongin. Semua orang langsung bungkam mendengar ucapannya, sementara Jongin kebingungan.

"Maafkan kami Kyungsoo oppa…" kata yeoja-yeoja itu sambil membungkuk menyesal.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi. Baiklah, aku duluan." Kata Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendahului yang lainnya memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo takjub. Memang hanya sekilas, tetapi tangan hangat Kyungsoo yang menahan tubuhnya tadi masih terasa. Apalagi tadi Kyungsoo sempat memegang tangannya. Belum pernah Jongin merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya!

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja kan…?" tanya salah satu yeoja yang masih saja mengerubungi Jongin.

_Swaaa~~~_ (?)

Didukung dengan efek angin yang berhembus mengacak rambutnya, mata Jongin tidak lepas menatap punggung kecil Kyungsoo sampai sosok namja bermata bulat itu menghilang. Ekspresi Jongin berbanding 11:12 dengan wajah Geum Jan Di yang terpesona melihat ketampanan F4 (Oke, ini drama lama).

"YO! KIM JONG IN!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara bass dari arah belakang yang langsung merangkul Jongin. Namja bermarga Kim itu langsung tahu siapa pemilik suara bass.

"Aish, kau tidak perlu mengagetkanku seperti itu Jung Il Hoon!" Katanya sambil melepaskan rangkulan Ilhoon. Dan berterimakasihlah pada Ilhoon karena telah sukses membuat detak jantung Jongin menjadi stabil kembali.

"Mengapa nada bicaramu seperti itu kepada sahabatmu sendiri? Ayo kita ke lapangan sekarang, pidato super membosankan dari kepsek sudah menanti!" kata Ilhoon semangat sambil menarik Jongin melewati yeoja-yeoja yang masih menatap makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat eksotis itu.

Baiklah, mereka memang berlebihan -_-

.

.

.

.

_Sepulang sekolah…_

**Ting Tong!**

"Kkamjong! Buka pintunya!" teriak Taemin dari dalam kamarnya. Taemin memang lebih suka menyuruh Jongin ketimbang menyuruh ke-10 babu—ani—pelayan pribadi Jongin yang berkeliaran di seluruh rumah.

"Sehun-ah, tolong buka pintunya." Suruh Jongin.

"Dan jangan melampiaskan tugasmu kepada orang lain!" terdengar suara Taemin lagi.

Jongin mendesah sementara Sehun terkikik geli. Taemin memang sangat hapal betul dengan sifat dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

**Ting Tong!**

Bel berbunyi sekali lagi. Dengan ogah-ogahan Jongin beranjak membukakan pintu.

**Ceklek!**

"ANNYEONG KKAMJOOONG!" teriak dua orang namja tepat di depan wajah Jongin. Namja berkulit tan itu mendengus kesal. Di dunia ini hanya 3 orang yang memanggilnya dengan 'Kkamjong' yaitu Taemin dan kedua sahabat kesayangannya, Chunji dan Ljoe.

"Kkamjong siapa?"

Ternyata ada seorang namja lagi yang berdiri dibelakang Chunji dan Ljoe tetapi tidak kelihatan oleh Jongin.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan ini Kkamjong adiknya Taemin!" ucap Chunji sambil meminggir sehingga Jongin bisa melihat namja itu sekarang.

Mulut Jongin terbuka tanpa sadar.

'_Namja itu…'_

Kyungsoo mengerunyutkan dahinya melihat wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. "Ah aku ingat! Kau anak baru yang tadi pagi kan? Jadi namamu Kkamjong?"

Chunji dan Ljoe terkikik pelan sementara Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Namaku Jongin, Kim Jong In. Kkamjong adalah panggilan pemberian Taemin hyung dan aku membencinya." Lapor Jongin seperti anak kecil.

Jongin kira Kyungsoo akan menertawakannya seperti yang terjadi pada Chunji dan Ljoe sekarang. Tetapi ia salah duga. Kyungsoo malah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Tangan putih Kyungsoo mengusap surai coklat Jongin. "Maafkan aku Jongin. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi."

Dan tak bisa dipungkiri wajah Jongin memerah malu. Chunji dan Ljoe bisa merasakan atmosfer yang berubah diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Hyung…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Ne Jongin-ah?"

Jongin ikut tersenyum karenanya. Chunji dan Ljoe sudah bisa menjadi obat nyamuk sekarang.

"A-aku…"

"Kkamjong, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk membiarkan tamuku berdiri diluar." Kata Taemin yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taemin dan mengucapkan salam.

Zzt -_-

'_Dasar perusak suasana!' _batin Jongin, Chunji, Ljoe dan Mir(?) bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah…"

"Kyungie hyung…"

"Jongin-ah…"

"Kyungie hyung…"

"Saranghae Jongin-ah…"

Jongin membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu langsung berlari-lari ala _slow-motion_ kearah Kyungsoo bagaikan pilem-pilem India.

"NADO HYUUUNG!" kata Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"T-tuan muda Jongin?" kata Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

"Cukup panggil Jongin saja hyung…"

"Tapi tuan…"

Mata Jongin terbuka sempurna. Ada yang aneh. Rasanya suara ini mirip dengan suara…

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Sayangnya yang ia temukan bukan wajah Kyungsoo, melainkan…

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI HUANG ZI TAOOO!" teriak Jongin sambil mendorong Tao dengan segenap kekuatannya. Jongin pun melihat ke sekitar. Ini kamarnya dan posisinya sekarang terduduk di atas kasur. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah yang barusan hanya mimpi?!

"M-maaf tuan muda Jongin, tuan dan nyonya besar Kim sudah tiba di rumah dan menunggu anda untuk segera bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tamu." Kata Tao gugup.

"B-baiklah, aku segera turun. Keluarlah dahulu." Sahut Jongin tak kalah gugup.

Baru saja Tao mau keluar kamar, suara Jongin menghentikan pergerakannya. "Tao hyung!"

Tubuh Tao berbalik menghadap Jongin. "N-ne tuan muda?"

"Lupakan yang terjadi barusan."

Namja dengan mata panda itu mengangguk patuh sambil tersenyum memaksa. "Tidak perlu anda suruh, lagi pula hati saya sudah diambil oleh Yifan ge."

Jongin mengerunyutkan dahinya. "Hah?"

**Blam!**

Dan Tao pun keluar dari kamar Jongin.

.

.

Jongin menuruni tangga untuk sampai ke ruang tengah dirumahnya. Ia melirik jam dinding. Sekarang baru pukul 7 malam, tetapi mengapa appa dan eommanya sudah ada dirumah? Pasti ada hal penting yang akan mereka bicarakan. Dan Jongin merasakan hal buruk yang akan datang melandanya sesaat lagi.

"Oh kau sudah datang Jongin, silahkan duduk. Perkenalkan ini rekan kerja appa." Kata tuan besar Kim (ayah Jongin) sambil mengenalkan seorang ahjussi yang ikut duduk di sofa.

"Wah jadi ini yang namanya Jongin? Tampan sekali, sangat cocok dengan anakku!" puji ahjussi itu sambil menatap Jongin yang menduduki dirinya di sofa kosong.

Jongin tertawa garing. Cocok dengan anaknya? Hah yang benar saja!

"Kalau boleh saya tahu dimana anak anda sekarang, Mr. Ahn? Saya jadi tidak sabar untuk menjodohkan anak kita." Ucap tuan Kim dengan ramahnya.

"Anak saya sebentar lagi akan datang dengan istri saya. Anak itu sedikit liar jadi susah untuk membawanya kemari." Jawab Mr. Ahn sambil tertawa besar.

Senyuman garing Jongin lenyap seketika.

**TUNGGU**

Kalah tidak salah… appanya Jongin bilang 'menjodohkan anak kita'?

MENJODOHKAN?!

'_WHAT THE HELL?!'_ batin Jongin setengah mati menahan kata-kata mutiaranya keluar. Ternyata firasat buruknya benar!

"Aish lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" teriak seorang yeoja yang dibawa paksa oleh 2 pengawal berseragam hitam (bayangin aja pengawalnya Goo Jun Pyo di BBF*?*).

Jongin melebarkan matanya saat melihat yeoja berwajah sangat familiar itu.

"M-Minseok hyung…?"

Jongin terperangah. Lantas bagaimana nasib Jongdae—pacarnya Minseok?!

**Pletak!**

Satu jitakan mendarat dikepala Jongin. Sang eomma menghembuskan kepalan tangannya yang baru saja digunakan untuk menjitak kepala anak bungsunya.

"BUKA MATAMU BAIK-BAIK JONGIN! MANA MUNGKIN MINSEOK BERAMBUT PANJANG!" teriak nyonya Kim emosi. Semua orang menatap nyonya Kim intens, seakan sedang melihat voldemort melayang di depan mata mereka.

Minseok pun terbatuk-batuk.

Nyonya Kim mengibas rambut panjangnya. "Ehem, maaf."

"Namanya adalah Ahn So Hee. Appa harap kali ini kau tidak membantah perjodohan ini dengan taktik konyolmu yang tidak bermutu!" Kata Tuan Kim tegas.

Seluruh pengawal pribadi Jongin yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan kasihan. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Jongin dijodohkan seperti ini, untungnya selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan.

"Appa, eomma? Ada apa ini ramai-ramai?!" tanya Taemin yang kelihatannya baru bangun tidur. Seluruh manusia yang ada disana mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara. Jongin seakan mendapati dewi penyelamat.

"Taemin hyung~" panggil Jongin manja.

Tuan Kim berdehem. "Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu Taemin. Kembalilah ke kamar." Tidak bisa dipungkiri selama ini perjodohan Jongin gagal 70% nya disebabkan oleh bantuan Taemin. Namja itu tidak pernah membiarkan adiknya sengsara karena kewenangan kedua orangtuanya.

Taemin membulatkan matanya kaget. "HAH? KKAMJONG DIJODOHKAN LAGI?!"

"Sudahlah Taemin, percayakan hal ini pada appa dan eommamu. Kami hanya ingin Jongin mendapatkan pasangan sama sepertimu." Tambah nyonya Kim.

Namja berambut jamur(?) itu mengacak-acak rambutnya kebingungan. Disisi lain ia ingin menuruti perintah appanya dan kembali tidur dikamar, tetapi disisi lain ia merasa kasihan dengan adiknya yang terus-terusan mengirim sinyal SOS untuk dibebaskan dari pertunangan ini!

Ugh, Taemin harus bagaimana sekarang?!

Seandainya ada pacarnya yaitu Minho yang menemaninya disaat situasi genting seperti sekarang ini…

Pacar…?

**Cling!**

Tiba-tiba muncul bola lampu dengan cahaya kuning tepat diatas kepala Taemin.

Ia mendapatkan ide bagus!

"Appa! Eomma! Sayang sekali untuk yang kesekian kalinya, perjodohan Kkamjong harus dibatalkan!" kata Taemin dengan sangat percaya diri. Jongin menatap hyungnya terharu. Dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan marah lagi kalau dipanggil Kkamjong.

Ahn So Hee berserta kedua orangtuanya hanya bisa menatap keluarga Kim dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Appa tidak akan membatalkan perjodohan ini sekeras apapun usahamu, Kim Tae Min!" lawan tuan Kim tidak kalah percaya diri sambil menaikkan dagunya.

"Kalau Kkamjong dijodohkan, bagaimana dengan nasib pacarnya Kkamjong sekarang?" Keluarlah sederet kalimat yang kalau diibaratkan adalah senjata terkuat Taemin dalam pertempuran melawan kedua orangtuanya.

**PRANG!**

Tuan dan nyonya Kim langsung shock, begitu juga dengan Mr. Ahn dan Miss Ahn. Bahkan mereka mengabaikan piring yang baru saja dipecahkan oleh Yixing yang ikutan cengo mendengar perkataan Taemin. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka menjadi pelayan pribadi Jongin, tetapi baru kali ini mereka mendengar Jongin sudah mempunyai pasangan!

"Jongin punya pacaaar? Kenapa tidak pernah bilang kepada eomma?!" protes nyonya Kim.

Taemin pasang wajah (sok) sedih. "Itu karena appa dan eomma terlalu sibuk bekerja tanpa mempedulikan aku dan Kkamjong…"

Tuan dan nyonya Kim ikut terbawa suasana sedih yang diperankan oleh anak sulung mereka (yang ternyata jago akting). Bahkan Miss Ahn meneteskan air mata karena terharu melihat drama keluarga Kim secara live.

"Jadi bagaimana eomma dan appa…? Kalian membatalkan perjodohan ini kan?" tanya Taemin sambil mengeluarkan ingusnya menggunakan tisu.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya?! Tentu saja pertunangan ini DIBATALKAN!" ucap Tuan Kim disambut sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari seluruh penjuru(?) termasuk Mr. Ahn, Miss Ahn dan pengawal-pengawal pribadi Jongin. Bahkan Ahn So Hee sampai loncat-loncat saking girangnya.

Nyonya Kim sedikit berdehem dan suasana menjadi hening kembali. "Dan sebagai syaratnya Jongin **wajib** membawa pacarnya paling lambat 3 hari kedepan untuk dikenalkan pada appa dan eomma. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, kami hanya ingin melihat calon menantu hihihi,"

**Oh My God…**

Ingatkan Jongin untuk mencekik Taemin setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

"YA HYUNG! APA YANG KAU KATAKAAN?! SELURUH DUNIA JUGA TAHU KALO JONGIN MASIH JONES! JOMBLO NGENEEEES!" teriak Jongin emosi dengan mata berapi-api. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Taemin setelah berjam-jam menunggu keluarga Ahn pulang kerumah mereka.

Taemin menutup kedua telinganya karena tidak tahan dengan suara cempreng Jongin. "Dasar dongsaeng tidak tahu terimakasih! Setidaknya aku sudah berhasil membatalkan perjodohanmu! Lagipula aku tidak ingin mempunya adik yang terus-terusan berstatus JONES!"

"Aku juga tidak ingin jones terus hyung! Tetapi aku baru menginjakkan kaki di SMA selama satu hari!"

"Tidak perlu berlama-lama Kkamjong. Aku dan Minho hyung aja jadian karena _love at first sight_."

"Cinta…pada pandangan pertama…?" kata Jongin lambat.

"Ne! Hal itu terjadi saat pertama kali aku dan Minho hyung bertemu. Entah mengapa mataku tidak terlepas menatap sosoknya yang terlihat sempurna dimataku. Jantungku pun berdetak tidak beraturan, tubuhku terdiam kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Beberapa saat kemudian aku tersadar, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepada Minho hyung." Cerita Taemin dengan penuh penghayatan.

Jongin terdiam kaku mendengar kata-kata Taemin. Jarinya bergerak gelisah. Mengapa cerita itu mirip sekali dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat bertemu Kyungsoo pertama kali? Apa Jongin terkena virus _love at first sight_?! Ia menyukai Kyungsoo? Orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya hari ini?

_Ini kesempatan bagus…_

"Atau aku bisa membantumu untuk berbicara dengan Ilhoon agar dia bisa menjadi pacar pura-pura." Tambah Taemin.

Wajah Jongin berubah drastis.

"Tidak hyung, lebih baik aku mati daripada harus berpura pacaran dengan anak itu. Lagipula, hyung tenang saja. Aku akan mendapatkan pacar dalam 3 hari." Kata Jongin dengan smirknya.

Mata Taemin melebar. "Jinja?! Secepat itu kau berubah pikiran?!"

Jongin mengangguk yakin. "Ne hyung. Sama sepertimu, aku baru sadar bahwa aku juga kena _love at first sight_ pada hari pertamaku bersekolah."

Taemin tersenyum senang. "Dapatkan orang itu Kkamjong! Raih dalam 3 hari dan tunjukkan pada dunia kalau kau bukan jones lagi!"

Jongin mengeluarkan smirknya.

'_Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Kyungsoo hyung! Tunggu aku!'_

.

.

.

.

**05.00 AM**

Yixing sedang asyik-asyiknya memasak untuk hidangan sarapan keluarga Kim nanti. Suasana sangat hening dan Yixing sangat suka saat-saat seperti sekarang. Namja berdimpel itu terlalu fokus memasak untuk cepat menyadari ada seorang namja berkulit tan berdiri di belakangnya sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan sarapan tambahan meski terus berdiri di belakangku, Sehun-ah…" kata Yixing sambil berbalik mengangkat panci dengan kedua tangannya. Betapa shocknya Yixing saat menemukan Jonginlah yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"T-tuan muda Jongin?!" pekiknya refleks. Hampir saja panci itu terlepas dari tangannya.

Yixing menoleh ke jam dinding. Masih jam 5 pagi! Pasalnya Jongin itu baru akan bangun kalau ada yang membangunkan yakni Minseok dan Luhan. Dan Yixing sangat yakin Minseok apalagi Luhan belum terbangun sekarang.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu di matamu, Yixing hyung?" tanya Jongin dengan suara baru bangun tidur—serak-serak basah(?).

"A-ani, tidak tuan muda. Aku hanya kaget tuan muda bangun sepagi ini…" Kata Yixing jujur. Namja itu pun menuangkan isi panci keatas piring besar untuk siap disantap.

"Apa tuan muda sedang membutuhkan bantuanku?" tanya Yixing.

Jongin mengangguk senang. Syukurlah Yixing cukup peka untuk menyadari perubahan yang sangat besar yang terjadi pada diri Jongin sekarang. Maksud Jongin bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya adalah menyuruh Yixing untuk…

"Tolong buatkan bekal terenak yang pernah hyung buat!"

Masakan buatan Yixing adalah makanan terenak yang Jongin makan seumur hidup. Kyungsoo pasti dengan mudah akan jatuh cinta dengan masakan itu, sehingga Jongin sudah maju selangkah dalam mencuri hati Kyungsoo. Rencana Jongin baru akan dimulai sekarang. Namja itu punya 1001 jurus dan ia yakin dalam 3 hari Kyungsoo pasti akan jatuh dalam pelukannya!

.

.

.

.

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Jongin! Sudah saatnya tuan muda pergi ke hari kedua di sekolah baru~" ucap Minseok setelah membuka pintu kamar Jongin.

**Siiiing….**

Minseok membeku. Ia menemukan Jongin sedang memasukkan buku pelajarannya kedalam tas dan kasurnya pun sudah tertata rapi.

"Oh hai Minseok hyung! Selamat pagi!" sapa Jongin ramah. Minseok masih tak bergeming.

"Minseok hyung, apa tuan muda Jongin sudah bangun?" tanya Luhan saat menyusul Minseok memasuki kamar Jongin.

**BRUK!**

_Perfect Timming_! Minseok jatuh ambruk disaat Luhan datang dan dengan sigap Luhan menahan Minseok agar tidak jatuh.

"GYAAAA MINSEOK HYUNG! BERTAHANLAH!"

.

.

**Rencana A – Memberikan bekal yang enak sehingga Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Jongin.**

.

_Hari pertama…_

"Hei Jongin! Ayo kita bermain game terba—" belum sempat Ilhoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin sudah melesat pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan sahabatnya yang kini membeku akibat di kacang gorengkan.

"Hei annyeong Kkamjong! Mau apa kesini? Kelas Taemin disebelah loh!" sapa Ljoe begitu mendapati Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Ani! Aku kesini untuk bertemu Kyungsoo hyung!" jawab Jongin sambil nyengir.

"Kyungsoo ada di dalam, masuklah!"

Jongin mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Ljoe. Hatinya berdegup kencang begitu menemukan Kyungsoo yang duduk di bangkunya.

"K-Kyungsoo hyung…" panggil Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Oh, hai Jongin! Pas sekali kau datang, aku membawa bekal kebanyakan dan tidak tahu harus membaginya kepada siapa. Kau tidak bawa bekal kan? Bantu aku menghabiskannya, kumohooon~~~" kata Kyungsoo dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

**Oh God…**

Bagaimana Jongin bisa menolak?

.

**Rencana A – FAILED.**

.

.

.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya begitu menduduki diri di bangkunya sendiri. Dengan lincah jarinya bergerak menyentuh layar ponsel _touchscreen_ itu, mengabaikan fans-fansnya yang berteriak kencang mengagumi ketampanannya dari ambang pintu kelas. Jongin sama sekali tidak terganggu karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini sejak TK(?).

"Hallo? Yifan hyung?" kata Jongin begitu panggilan tersambung.

Setelah meyakinkan yang mengangkat panggilan memang Yifan, Jongin kembali bersuara. "Apa hyung sedang bersama Chanyeol hyung? Saat sekolahku bubar nanti, kalian berdua cari namja yang bernama Do Kyung Soo. Jangan sampai salah orang. Dalam perjalanannya pulang kalian berdua harus mengganggunya dan aku akan datang bagaikan pahlawan mengalahkan kalian. Arraseo?"

Terdengar suara Yifan yang bertanya mengapa mereka harus melakukan itu.

"Turuti saja perintahku. Ini salah satu taktik untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo hyung sebagai pacarku dan aku bisa membawanya kehadapan appa dan eomma."

Kai pun mematikan sambungannya. Smirknya kembali muncul, membuat fans-fansnya berteriak semakin kencang dan mengabadikan smirk itu dengan ponsel mereka.

.

.

**Rencana B – Menjadi seorang pahlawan di mata Kyungsoo.**

.

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo keluar dari gerbang sekolah bersama ketiga sahabatnya yaitu Taemin, Chunji dan Ljoe. Saat di persimpangan Kyungsoo pun memisahkan diri karena arah rumahnya sudah berbeda. Tanpa namja bermata bulat itu sadari, sejak tadi ada 2 tiangnya EXO yang menguntainya dari jauh.

Kyungsoo berjalan santai memasuki gang kecil.

_Ini saatnya!_

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti begitu mendapati seseorang berbadan sangat tinggi dengan gaya ala preman di tambah kaca mata yang hitam. Saat Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati namja lain dengan pakaian serupa.

"Hai manis~" kata namja yang ada didepan Kyungsoo.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

"Menurutmu? Apa yang akan kami lakukan terhadap namja manis sepertimu huh?" sahut namja yang posisinya dibelakang.

"Ikutlah dengan kami manis, kau tidak akan menyesal!"

Bibir Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. "Meski kalian sangat tampan, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyakiti kalian."

…_What?_

.

.

.

**BAGH BUGH BUGH!**

Jongin yang dari tadi bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah di gang yang sama hanya bisa mendengar suara saja. Saat ini ia mendengar suara kekerasan diselangi teriakan-teriakan Kyungsoo. Namja berkulit tan itu tersenyum senang. Inilah saatnya ia beraksi!

Jongin keluar dari tempat persembunyian dengan gagahnya. "Kyungsoo hyung! Aku akan menolongmu seka—"

**Krik krik.**

Gerakan Jongin terhenti. Ia shock mendapatkan pemandangan yang berkebalikan dengan yang diharapkan. Terlihat Yifan dan Chanyeol habis babak belur terkapar di jalanan, sementara Kyungsoo menepuk tangannya setelah membereskan dua 'kecoa' di depannya.

"Apa…yang terjadi…" Jongin masih shock.

"Jongin? Sedang apa kau bersembunyi dibalik tong sampah itu? Apa kau juga di ganggu oleh kedua preman ini? Tenang saja, aku sudah membereskan mereka. Sekarang kau bisa pulang dengan aman." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Asdfghjkl—

Hancurlah sudah.

Jongin pasti terlihat sangat lemah di mata Kyungsoo.

'_Harusnya aku menyuruh Tao hyung untuk urusan ini!'_ gerutu Jongin dalam hati.

.

**Rencana B – FAILED.**

.

.

.

_Hari kedua…_

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Jongin tidak bisa melakukan PDKT secara fisik kepada Kyungsoo. Tetapi tenang sana, itu bukan berarti Jongin akan berdiam diri saja dikamar dan membuang-buang waktunya. Sudah di dibilangkan Jongin itu punya 1001 jurus?

"Jongdae hyung, tolong beli bunga yang paling indah dan antarkan ke rumah Kyungsoo hyung!"

Itu salah satu rencananya.

"Siap tuan muda Jongin! Akan kubelikan bunga terindah di dunia ini!" sahut Chen semangat sambil hormat.

.

**Rencana C – Memberi Bunga kepada Kyungsoo.**

.

.

"Tuan muda Jongin! Aku kembali!" teriak Chen dengan nada tinggi. Jongin yang mulanya sedang membaca majalah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Bunga apa yang hyung beli?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Semua bunga di toko itu bagus-bagus, jadi aku beli dengan jenis yang banyak! Ada bunga mawar, melati, sedap malam, kantil, cempaka, dan kenanga! Semuanya sudah ku kirim ke rumah Kyungsoo dengan nama pengirim _Secret Admirer_!"

"…"

"Hehehe, ada apa dengan wajah tuan muda?"

"Jongdae hyung, apa kau tidak mengerti arti bunga-bunga yang kau beli….?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara sangaaaat pelan.

Jongdae pun menggeleng dengan polos, masih dengan senyuman pepsodentnya.

"BUNGA-BUNGA YANG HYUNG BELI ITU SEMUANYA DIGUNAKAN UNTUK RITUAL MANDI BUNGAAAA! KALAU HYUNG BUTA SOAL ARTI BUNGA KENAPA TIDAK KATAKAN DARI AWAAAAAL ASDFGHJKL—"

"GYAAAAAA AMPUNI AKU TUAN MUDA JONGIIIIIN!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara tuan muda Jongin dan salah satu pengawal pribadinya, Jongdae. BaekYeol yang melihat hal itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak—tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk menolong Jongdae—sampai akhirnya Minseok muncul dan melerai keduanya.

.

**Rencana C – FAILED (AGAIN).**

.

.

.

_Di hari yang sama…_

Jongin tidak akan menyerah! Ia masih punya rencana lain!

"Sehun-ah! Aku dengar kau sering bikin puisi buat Luhan hyung kan?" kali ini Jongin harus memastikan bahwa ia menyuruh orang yang sesuai dan berpengalaman.

"Tentu thaja! Kalau puithi mah Thehun jagonya!" kata Sehun sangat percaya diri.

"Baguslah, kali ini kau tidak boleh mengecewakanku. Aku ingin kau membuat puisi yang sangat romantis untuk diberikan kepada Kyungsoo hyung. Setelah itu langsung kirim lewat pos ke rumah Kyungsoo hyung. Untuk alamatnya kau bisa tanya Jongdae hyung. Arraseo?" jelas Jongin panjang lebar. Untuk rencana kali ini ia tidak boleh gagal lagi!

"Tenang thaja tuan muda Jongin hyung, therahkan padaku!"

.

**Rencana D – Mengirim Surat Cinta.**

.

.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Namja tampan itu terkaget begitu menemukan hari sudah malam. Bergegas Jongin keluar kamar dan mencari dimana posisi Sehun berada.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Jongin begitu menemukan Sehun sedang bersama Luhan menyapu ruang tamu.

"Ne? Ada apa tuan muda Jongin hyung?"

"Bagaimana suratnya? Apa sudah kau kirim?"

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya. "Themua thudah beres hyung!"

Jongin menghelakan napas lega. Setidaknya rencana yang ini berjalan dengan lancar. Kalau Kyungsoo membaca surat romantis darinya, ia yakin Kyungsoo akan jatuh cinta kepadanya!

"Surat apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ah itu, tuan muda Jongin hyung menyuruh Thehun untuk bikin thurat buat Kyungthoo hyung! Apa hyung ingin membacanya? Thehun punya thalinannya!" kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku celananya.

"Tuan muda Jongin tepat memilih Sehun. Dia sangat cerdas membuat kalimat-kalimat romantis! Sini Hun, coba hyung lihat!" ucap Luhan sambil mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya. Jongin berjalan kebelakang Luhan untuk ikut membaca surat itu.

.

**To : Kyungthoo hyung**

.

Mata Jongin dan Luhan melebar.

"Apa?! Kyungthoo?! Jangan-jangan—" Jongin langsung merampas surat itu dari tangan Luhan dan membaca isi suratnya lekat-lekat. Untuk saat ini saja Jongin berharap matanya rusak sehingga ia salah baca.

.

**To : Kyungthoo hyung**

**From : Your Thecret Admirer**

.

**Themoga hari ini.  
Hatimu thecerah hari ini.  
Thecerah matahari berthinar.  
Langkah yang kau tapak thelalu bawa kebahagiaan.**

**Biarkan muthim berganti.**  
**Tinggalkan kethan yang mendalam.**  
**Tak mudah dilupakan dari mata jernihmu yg berkaca.**

**Lihat aku..**  
**Yg thelalu bisa baca pikiranmu.**  
**Mengithi jiwamu.**  
**Menyapamu menghiath hari-harimu.**

**Lihat thenyumku...**  
**Dengarkan thuaraku...**  
**Akan teduhkan jiwamu.**  
**Karena aku mencintaimu dengan kethungguhanku.**

.

(Sumber – Puisi Selamat Pagi Cintaku karangan Ressa Elia)

.

.

.

.

"HUANJEEEEER SEHUN-AAAAAAH! GUE TAU LO CADEL TAPI KAGA GINI JUGA AAAARGHHHH!" teriak Jongin murka seraya merobek-robek kertas itu. Sehun bersumpah melihat dua tanduk muncul diatas kepala Jongin saat ini.

"Gyaaaaa! Ampuni Thehun tuan Jongin hyuuuuung!" teriak si cadel sambil lari-lari bawa sapu.

"Tuan muda Jongin, tenanglah! Tuaaaan!" ini suara Luhan.

.

**Rencana D – FAILED (AGAIN AND AGAIN).**

.

.

.

"Haaaah~~~" Jongin menghelakan napas panjang. Besok malam ia sudah harus membawa Kyungsoo kehadapan orangtuanya, tetapi tidak satupun rencananya yang berhasil. Bagaimana ia bisa menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai pacarnya? Kalau ia bawa paksa bisa-bisa nasibnya akan sama dengan Kris dan Chanyeol yang babak belur oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hei Kkamjong! Ayo kita bermain basket diluar!" ajak Taemin seraya merangkul dongsaengnya yang tampak lemas.

"Ani, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk apa-apa hyung. Semua rencanaku untuk mendapatkan 'dia' gagal total." Sahut Jongin lesu.

Taemin merubah gayanya seperti detektif. "Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Sangat banyak. Mungkin aku memang harus menerima perjodohan dengan Minseok hyung versi wanita itu."

"Ya! Mengapa kau terlihat seperti pengecut Kkamjong?! Memangnya dia sudah menolakmu huh?" tanya Taemin dengan suara naik.

Jongin menggeleng lemah. "Bahkan aku belum pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya."

**PLETAK!**

"Aish, kau ngapain sih hyung?! Sakit tahu!" Jongin mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban penjitakan Taemin.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MEMPUNYAI DONGSAENG YANG PENGECUT! BESOK KAU HARUS MENYATAKAN PERASAAN PADANYA ATAU AKU AKAN MENYERET ILHOON UNTUK DIPERKENALKAN KE EOMMA DAN APPA!" teriak Taemin sungguh-sungguh. Namja manis itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya dan Jongin tahu betul hal itu.

"ANDWAE HYUNG! AKU AKAN MENYATAKAN PERASAAN PADA KYUNGSOO HYUNG BESOK!" balas Jongin dengan wajah mengerikan.

Taemin mengerunyutkan dahinya. "Kyungsoo? Jadi kau menyukai Kyungsoo huh? Jangan bilang preman yang mengganggunya kemaren, sepaket bunga untuk mandi bunga dan surat cinta cadel itu semua adalah ulahmu, Kkamjong?"

"B-Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu?"

"…"

"…"

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa mempunyai dongsaeng sebodoh dirimu. Lebih baik kau nyatakan perasaan pada Kyungsoo daripada melanjutkan rencana-rencanamu yang sangat memalukan itu."

Sebutir keringat keluar dari pelipis Jongin. "N-ne hyung…"

.

.

.

.

_Akhirnya, hari terakhir…_

"Kyungsoo-ya, ada yang memanggilmu diluar." Kata Ljoe seraya menduduki dirinya di bangkunya. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan mata bulatnya.

"Nugu?"

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Kyungsoo pun beranjak keluar kelas diikuti tatapan Ljoe.

'_Semoga kau berhasil Kkamjong!'_

.

Mata Kyungsoo terlihat semakin bulat. "Jongin?"

"Hehe annyeong Kyungsoo hyung, apa hyung sedang sibuk?" tanya Jongin dengan cengirannya.

"Ani, ada apa?"

"Baguslah! Disini terlalu ramai, ayo ikut aku hyung!"

Tangan Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Sayang sekali Jongin tidak melihat kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang merona hebat saat ini. Tanpa ada yang menyadari detak jantung kedua namja tersebut berdetak kencang seakan mau lepas.

.

.

Langkah Jongin terhenti begitu mereka berdua sampai di taman sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai. Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

Jongin menunduk sesaat untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan menembak seseorang, rasanya seperti ingin mundur saja! Tetapi teringat akan ancaman Taemin yang menyangkut nama Ilhoon membuat Jongin tidak bisa mundur.

"Jongin?"

"…maaf hyung, mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi hyung. Aku akan mengatakan padamu hari ini."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak semakin kencang. Namja bermata bulat itu hanya diam menunggu Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku… aku mencintaimu hyung. Perasaanku kepadamu lebih dari sekedar dongsaeng kepada hyungnya. Kita memang hanya baru kenal selama 4 hari, tetapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama. Hyung percaya kekuatan _love at first sight_ kan? Itu lah yang aku rasakan saat kau menyelamatkanku dari yeoja-yeoja itu…" ucap Jongin tulus dan sejujur-jujurnya.

Tercipta jeda cukup lama. Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo mencerna ucapannya barusan. Ia tahu ini terlalu cepat dan Kyungsoo pasti kaget. Tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain!

"Ne Jongin. Aku mengerti rasanya _love at first sight_ karena aku juga pernah merasakannya. Ini memang terlalu cepat, tetapi entah mengapa aku langsung percaya semua ucapanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit malu-malu.

"Aku memang serius dengan ucapanku hyung. Jadi… apa jawabanmu?" tanya Jongin dengan segenap keberanian.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, setelah itu membukanya dengan senyuman manis yang terukir dibibirnya. Kali ini jantung Jonginlah yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"Nado… nado saranghae Jongin-ah… aku juga mencintaimu…" jawab Kyungsoo seyakin-yakinnya.

Jongin melongo tidak percaya. Kyungsoo bisa menjadi pacarnya semudah ini? Tanpa harus ia jerat dengan rencana-rencana bodoh—menurut Taemin—itu?

**GREP**

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat seolah Kyungsoo sudah seutuhnya milik Mir—maaf typo—milik Jongin.

Sial, wajah Kyungsoo memerah lagi!

"Terimakasih hyung, terimakasih banyak… aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu, aku akan menjagamu dengan segenap kekuatanku!" ucap Jongin sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau sudah berjanji Jongin… kalau begitu kau harus menjagaku dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai _secret admirer_ ku yang mengirim bunga dan surat mengerikan! Kau harus melindungiku, yaksok?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya melonggarkan pelukan Jongin dan menatap wajah namjachingunya.

Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana tidak? _Secret admirer_ yang dimaksud Kyungsoo pasti adalah dirinya -_-

"T-tentu saja hyung, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jongin memaksakan senyumnya.

"CIE CIEEEE AKHIRNYA TUAN MUDA JONGIN PUNYA PACAAAR!" teriak Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat KaiSoo berdiri.

Ternyata bukan hanya Baekhyun, tetapi seluruh pengawal pribadi Jongin termasuk Taemin, LJoe dan Chunji sedari tadi mengintip dibalik semak-semak. Dasar penguntit -_-

"Huhuhu akhirnya tuan muda Jongin punya pacar… aku turut bahagia tuan muda…" ucap Tao sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kalau begitu tuan muda bisa membawa tuan Kyungsoo untuk diperkenalkan ke tuan besar dan nyonya besar!" seru Joonmyeon, mengingatkan Jongin akan misi utamanya.

"Oh iya benar! Minseok hyung, Luhan hyung dan Yixing hyung! Kalian harus mendandani Kyungsoo hyung semanis mungkin untuk acara nanti malam! Arraseo?" perintah Jongin.

"Arraseo tuan muda!" teriak ketiga namja tersebut.

"Diperkenalkan ke tuan besar dan nyonya besar? Acara nanti malam? Apa maksud kalian, aku sama sekali tidak menger—" ditengah omelan Kyungsoo, Yifan dan Chanyeol langsung menyeret Kyungsoo untuk persiapan nanti malam.

"—hei kalian berdua bukannya preman kemaren?! Jongin tolong jelaskan semua ini padaku! KIM JONGIIIIIN!"

"Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu hyung. Tetapi tidak sekarang. Dan kuharap setelah aku menceritakan semuanya kau tidak menjadi _ilfeel_ kepadaku." Kata Jongin santai sambil dadah-dadah pada sosok Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh—dibawa oleh Yifan dan Chanyeol diikuti pelayan pribadi Jongin yang lain.

"Dia pasti _ilfeel_ Kkamjong, pasti." Sahut Taemin yang berdiri disamping Jongin.

Kalau Mir jadi Kyungsoo juga pasti _ilfeel_ deh. Hahahahahah -_-

.

.

.

.

.

**END dengan tidak elitnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris : Anjiisssssssssss! Gue yang super tampan, turunan Canada, bisa **_**speak English**_**, **_**the real leader**_** dari EXO dengan tubuh yang sangat atletis ini harus menjadi BABU SEORANG KIM JONG IN?! WHAT THE HELL MIR?!**

**Suho : Mir lo harus janji ga bakalan bikin FF dengan cast seperti ini lagi! Ogah gue jadi babu si botol kecap!**

**Mir : *gak denger* Terimakasih udah baca FF paling absurd dan garing ini *bow***

**Review please? ^^ *buing2 bareng Jongin [the only one member yang mau temen ama Mir setelah FF ini dibuat]***


End file.
